12 Gemstones: Johan and Judai
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: Twelve gemstones. Twelve different themes. Twelve shortfics showcasing a love like no other between two boys whose meeting was fated. Twelve stories that show the beauty of a pure love. Twelve drabbles revealing the wonders of Spiritshipping. JohanxJudai
1. GARNET: Purity of Red

Hi, this is Aquamarine Crystalline or Rine-Line for short. I am relatively new to the Yu-gi-oh GX fandom. Well, here is a little contribution. I figured I'd start with drabbles. Well, the theme here is the 12 birthstones and their associated properties or meanings. And they're all Spiritshipping xD

**Fandom: **Yu-gi-oh GX

**Type: **Drabbles (Canon and/or AU)

**No. of Words per Drabble: **250

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai)

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai and slight series spoilers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Hopefully, I can finish all 12, but for now, here's the first.

* * *

**GARNET: Purity of Red**

* * *

Red suited Judai, he mused.

No, it wasn't only in the physical sense (red definitely matched Judai's hair and eye color, in his opinion).

Red was the color of flames and it matched the Osiris Red duelist's passion for the game. Their first duel, the exhibition match, was still clear in his mind, like a painting that was permanently tacked there. He could remember the moment when Air Neos appeared in the battlefield from literally out of nowhere--- the miracle of the brown-haired duelist's Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians.

And thanks to Air Neos the bloody color was there in his mind's canvas of memories again.

It was no wonder then that, even in his third year, Judai still wore red, like the color was part of him.

But what did that make of his naive side? Despite having graduated, Judai still sometimes acted like a kid, perhaps relinquishing the rare times he could still act like one. No... Judai was no longer a child. He looked and acted all grown-up now, that much he knew. Yet... Regardless of his transition, Judai's friendship, and consequent affection for him was unchanged: the same undying, faithful and...

Then it hit him, as Judai approached in the distance, waving and smiling at him.

Judai was never naive.

He was just pure.

And the vibrant red, Johan decided, will always be the color of everything that defined Yuki Judai in his eyes: his untainted passion for duelling, his virtuous justice and his... Pure love.

**The end**

JANUARY: Garnet

Associated Properties: Purity, truth, faithfulness and friendship

* * *

Haha, did that make sense? I know I have the penchant for writing stories with deep symbolism.

I find this thought-provoking a little, as white is usually the color of purity. Yet, in here, I made it red. Strange, isn't it?

Review if you please, all comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	2. AMETHYST: A Hero's Hero

Hi, it's Rine-Line again.

Receiving positive reviews made me happy... Happy enough to do the next chapter. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this one as well. This one was so fun and sweet to write. I'm happy with how this one came out. Maybe it has something to do with my bias for Amethyst, since it's my birthstone. Haha. Oh well.

This contains more spoilers than the previous drabble though.

* * *

**AMETHYST: A Hero's Hero**

**

* * *

**

I'm not the perfect hero.

Everybody says that heroes are strong, defeating bad guys and saving and protecting everyone.

People think I'm a hero because I defeated Kagemaru, destroyed the Light of Ruin, and prevented Darkness from taking over the world. But then I remember the time I became Haou, when I nearly killed everyone, and I am really convinced that I'm not perfect.

I can't deny that there were times when I came close to giving in to darkness, both from my heart and from the world.

But then... _You_ were there.

When I collapsed after defeating Satou-sensei, the first thing I saw after I regained consciousness was your relieved smile. Despite my nightmare on his question, you comforted me (even though you didn't know it).

When I was tricked by Darkness and fought you without knowing it, I was so stupid for still questioning if it was really you, even though you were in front of me and holding me reassuringly.

In both times, you saved me, even if it meant going against me.

When everyone fell into Darkness, you were still there with me and helped me defeat Fujiwara, even at the cost of your own life. Am I really 'The One Worth Protecting' to you?

That's why, for me, you are brave. I may fall but you're always there to catch me. You make me feel safe by being there for me.

Like a hero.

I may be everyone's hero... but _You_, Johan, are _my _hero.

**The end**

FEBRUARY: Amethyst

Associated Properties: Security, peace of mind, stability, sincerity, courage, inner strength

* * *

Spoiler Notes (In case you've forgotten or don't really know):

-Kagemaru is the main villain in Season I, who revived the Three Phantom Demon Cards.

-In Season II, the Light of Ruin possessed Saiou Takuma in order to destroy Earth with a laser satellite.

-In the first half of Season III, Satou Kouji was a Duel Academy teacher who became a follower of the villain Professor Cobra. In his duel with Judai, he questioned Judai on his purpose for duelling, commencing Judai's descent into darkness. (Episode 114)

-Haou is the Japanese translation for Supreme King. This is the dark side of Judai shown in the second half of Season III.

-In Season IV, Judai's Polymerization/Fusion card was tainted by darkness, causing him to see Johan in front of him as the evil minion Mr. T instead and forcefully duelled him. Johan accepted the duel, aiming to make Judai 'wake up'. Rainbow Dragon's attack managed to take away the darkness in the card. (Episode 172)

-Also in Season IV, the true Darkness revealed itself, trapping everybody in another dimension. Judai and Johan were the only ones left. They duelled Fujiwara Yusuke, who was controlled by true Darkness from the shadows, in a triangle duel. Fujiwara's monster, Clear Vicious Knight, was about to defeat Judai. But Johan opened a trap card, Mamorubeki Mono (The One Worth Protecting), which entails him to send a monster from his deck to the graveyard with attack points greater than the monster attacking Judai. Afterwards, he would receive direct damage equal to the attack points of the monster he sent. Unfortunately, only Rainbow Dragon fit the criteria. He did manage to save Judai but he ended up losing all his life points. He literally sacrificed himself for Judai. (Episode 176)

Behind the scenes of Chapter 2: Actually I already had the properties of Amethyst noted down but I couldn't connect them. So to pass time and get inspiration, I re-watched GX and when I was reminded of the similar scene in Episode 115 and Episode 172, it was like... PING! And I wrote this drabble in an hour. Power of Spiritshipping, I guess. xD

Also, I think some of you might not agree with the viewpoint of this chapter, maybe because Judai is the main hero, and that the whole second half of Season III revolved around Judai SAVING Johan. I don't think I have anything to counter this reasoning. *sighs* Maybe only the fact that, as I said in the previous chapter, my drabbles are so deep; they don't seem to make sense at first sight. This drabble's viewpoint has me intrigued though. I might expand on it sometime later.

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated. (Hey, if I got this hyper with 3 reviews, who knows how I'll be if I get more xD)

~Rine-Line


	3. AQUAMARINE: Similarity and Difference

Hello to you all. It took me a little longer than Amethyst did but here's the third chapter! And finally the gem that's included in my penname xD

I admit, it was harder to do than the previous ones for the following reasons: 1) There are so many properties to choose from and I couldn't decide, 2) There are also so many Spiritshipping scenes I could associate that I didn't initially know what to choose and 3) Something just didn't click and I had to change a few bits in the chapter so many times. Now even I don't really know what that something is exactly, just that it's a gut feeling while reading Spiritshipping... Weird. But anyway, I tried my best to fix whatever it was.

I see a lot of you enjoyed the previous one despite the weird viewpoint. That put a huge grin on my face. xD I hope you enjoy this one too! Mind that there're a few spoilers here.

* * *

**AQUAMARINE: Similarity and Difference**

**

* * *

  
**

Although a long time has passed, the memories still linger.

And so do the guilt and pain.

Yubel may control my mind but it was still my body and Gem Beasts fighting you, seeing you as the enemy. And I could do nothing to stop it as I lay helpless inside Rainbow Dark Dragon. During the time I was still asleep, I wonder if you ever looked at me with hateful eyes.

Yet I also wonder how that doubt came to be, because it was you who did everything in your power to save me. Your voice sliced through the darkness to reach me.

I'm glad though, that despite the harsh words I hear being said with my own voice directed at you, you still saved me, risking yourself.

I may not have had the chance to say it but deep inside me, I know I would have done the same for you.

And that I did in the duel with Fujiwara. I know it was a bluff we thought before but the stunt we pulled with Damage Capture and Damage Interest made me know how much I don't want to be your enemy. It strikes my heart deeply. Painfully.

You are 'The One Worth Protecting' to me Judai, because you viewed me the same way when Yubel activated Buster Thousand.

However, all this doesn't mean I hate duelling you.

I'd love it, as long as, while we duel, I see you in front of me smiling and having fun.

**The end**

MARCH: Aquamarine

Associated Properties: Perception, loyalty, courage, beauty, honesty

* * *

Spoiler Notes:

-I don't think it's a spoiler because I'm pretty sure most Spiritshipping fans know about this but I thought it would still count: the famous Judai vs Yubel-possessed Johan duel. Johan was sealed inside Rainbow Dark Dragon, asleep. He only wakes up when Judai (and the Gem Beasts) call for him. When Judai finally gets the courage to use Super Fusion, he fuses Rainbow Dark Dragon and Neos, thereby freeing Rainbow Dragon from darkness and consequently freeing Johan from captivity. But then, Yubel activates the trap Last Trick, to take Super Fusion, and the trap Buster Thousand, which would inflict 1000 damage to Johan who has finally returned to his body.

At which point Judai decides to go lover hero and pull Johan away from the blast. xD (Episode 152)

-A thrilling combo done by Judai and Johan in their battle with Fujiwara involved the two trap cards. Initially, Fujiwara was trying to hypnotize Johan so he would go against Judai. While Johan appeared that he was affected, he used Amethyst Cat to attack Judai directly (as if proving he was hypnotized). Judai activates the trap Damage Interest to double the direct damage and send it back as 1200 points. Then Johan activates Damage Capture to add the 1200 point damage to Sapphire Pegasus' attacks points, making it 3000 (1800+1200). At first, he looked like he was going to attack Judai with it but then they suddenly laugh together and Johan directs the attack to Fujiwara instead. He was never hypnotized; it was just a combo of the two to destroy Fujiwara's magic card Clear Wall (It would reduce all 1000 and below damage to 0). Pegasus' initial attack wouldn't have made the damage above 1000 (requirement to destroy the magic card) so they had to play that combo to raise his attack.

I've got to say, Judai and Johan have a bright feature in theatrics because it was so convincing. They should try becoming soap opera actors when they get tired of duelling. Not that it'll actually happen. xD (Episode 175)

**Anyways... Did any of you get the feeling like I did that this chapter was like Johan's answer to the previous chapter? Raise your hand if you did xD I'm surprised when I read Amethyst again, then checked this one because I got a feeling they're somehow connected, although that wasn't my original intention. I wonder if it was only about 'The One Worth Protecting' bit but I feel there's a deeper connection. *brain smokes* Eh... I'll just leave it to imagination. xD**

Up next is the gem that is a girl's best friend! Take a guess? :D**  
**

Review if you please, all comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	4. DIAMOND: Limits

Hi! Welcome to chapter number four!

I'd like to say that this chapter is dedicated to luvingrandomness, a fellow Spiritshipping fan and who I know couldn't wait for this one to come out as diamond is her birthstone, and also to all of you reviewers who have April birthdays~

The theme is somehow similar to Amethyst's, I think, but I'm pretty sure there's something different about this.

I hope you enjoy it too xD

* * *

**DIAMOND: Limits**

**

* * *

**

When I was a kid, I thought heroes were invincible because of their power.

Becoming one made me realize I was wrong.

Being a hero is tough. And they are not totally unbeatable. Winning against all odds, protecting everyone... I nearly gave up once. But that's what also made me see the truth: Heroes are strong and can remain standing because they have support from the ones who trust them.

Someone like you, Johan.

That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the support my friends give me. I trust them too, but there's something different about the support you gave me.

In front of Sho and Kenzan, I have to be strong as their aniki; I have to face Manjyome, Kaiser and Edo as a ready rival and, for Asuka, Rei and the other people in Duel Academia, I have to be the tough man to protect them all.

But to you, Johan, I don't need to put up any hero mask.

I can count on you to hold me when I fall.

To be the shoulder I can cry on when the burden is too much to bear.

To be by my side when I can't handle the crisis alone.

To be the one I can show my weaknesses to.

And I know I'm right when you put your hands on my shoulders and you gaze at me with eyes that clearly say you'll be there.

I feel silly saying it but...

That's when I start wishing forever was possible.

**The end**

APRIL: Diamond

Associated Properties: Invincibility, clarity, eternity, power, increasing inner strength

* * *

**I don't know if you've noticed as this was really deep, but the title 'Limits' here was pertaining to two things: invincibility and eternity. So, all in all, this one was a rather bittersweet fic. Especially that last line, don't you think? I feel like I'm treading dangerous waters here but I really wanted to see if I could make slightly bittersweet Spiritshipping**.

In the list I base on, diamond's main property was really increasing inner strength, but my muse was adamant about invincibility. Hey, it matches anyway; diamond is the hardest substance known after all. Among the birthstones it is also the clearest so clarity fit as the second supporting property for this fic.

I hope you enjoyed still. =D

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	5. EMERALD: A Risk for Faith

Hi to you all. Another update so soon, eh?

Don't be shocked, because starting from now, all updates to this fic will be done every other day. Yup, that's right. So you don't have to wait too long to read the next one. An exception is on weekends though. If I'm lucky, I might be able to update on both Saturday and Sunday. So keep looking out~

Now, this chapter is different from the previous four. It's an episode-based chapter. This means that unless you've watched the episode, you might not get an idea on the situation or the setting because I do not mention them outright at once.

This chapter is based on Episode 131: Grand Gathering of Ace Cards! Open, Door of the Different Dimension!

Direct dialogue/subtitles aren't mine but from GymLeaderLance99 of Youtube.

I hope you enjoy~

* * *

**EMERALD: A Risk for Faith**

**

* * *

**

"But there's a chance that portal won't lead to the dimension we were in!" I hear Misawa's voice, pleading to me with reason.

He may be right. There was no telling what's on the other side. It could be the wrong dimension, one which would probably get me to a world of lava, or even to outer space.

But there was nothing to prove that.

It might be the right one, the one where I could find _you_.

I don't have that much confidence in myself now. Everything that happened is my fault. It was my fault for sending Yubel to outer space. Yet, you're the victim. I felt so helpless when I found out that you were gone. Why is it that of all people, you were the one who I couldn't save? Am I that powerless?

And yet...

'_I leave the rest to you, Judai!_'

You still believe in me.

Even if I no longer trust myself.

So I'll completely believe in you too... Believe that you're still alive and waiting for me beyond that door.

The risks are great. It may be a really faint possibility, and I don't know what will happen to me once I enter that portal.

But I've got to hold on to that single sliver of a chance.

Even though the only certain things I have now are your faith in me and my faith in you.

Hope will keep me moving forward, and I won't stop till I find you, Johan.

**The end**

MAY: Emerald

Associated Properties: Faith, courage, confidence

* * *

Nothing much to say here... Other than the fact that I've got a major Spiritshipping fanfiction project in the works *wink*

Hope you enjoyed this one~

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	6. PEARL: Transient Moments

Hi. It seems luck is with me this weekend, as I am able to update again.

Whoa, I can't believe I've finally reached half of this fic! It seemed only yesterday I posted this... But then since I update every other day, it's no wonder. *does happy dance*

It seems the previous chapters were all either sad or bittersweet, so I think you'll be a little surprised by this one.

Setting: Sometime before the troubles with Dis-duels began, when people hadn't started noticing the bad effects of the Dis-belts.

* * *

**PEARL: Transient Moments**

**

* * *

**

"And with this, I win!" Judai shouted.

Johan couldn't help laughing as Judai literally jumped with joy. He now lay flat on his back on the cool grass since he lost the duel.

The wind was refreshing, most especially since it was being cooled by the sea that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Judai plopped on the ground beside him, smiling. "That was fun!"

He couldn't help but agree. There was something different about duelling Judai. It made him feel...

Happy.

Duels with Judai were always fun, accentuated by his childlike excitable personality, which Johan sometimes felt was similar to his.

_But... We all have to grow up someday._

He couldn't stop the anxiety growing in his chest. What if...

"Johan?"

The aforementioned turned to see Judai looking at him, confused.

"What's wrong? You suddenly looked sad."

Was he really that worried, that it showed on his face?

With a small smile, he replied to set Judai at ease, "Nah, it's nothing. Just tired, I guess."

"Well, worrying doesn't suit you! But now that you mention it, I feel kind of sleepy..." A huge yawn further proved it.

Johan chuckled before turning back to thinking. What was the point of worrying? He was spoiling the wonderful mood of just being with Judai on a peaceful day.

_Which probably wouldn't last forever..._

"Judai?" The other boy had gone silent. Johan blinked before realizing that he had fallen asleep.

He smiled briefly before giving in to sleep as well.

**The end**

JUNE: Pearl

Associated Properties: Innocence, tranquility, peace, purity, longevity

* * *

**Does this chapter seem a little... lacking or open-ended to you? This is because this chapter has a part 2 or sequel of sorts on its own. It is connected to the **_**Sapphire **_**drabble. You'll see why I made it like this when you see that drabble later.**

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	7. RUBY: Simply Content

Hi. Yay, it's chapter 7! Which I like because it's Ruby Carbuncle's gem, and also because it's a drabble that makes me smile whenever I read it.

Sorry to say that this isn't the sequel to Pearl. I did say the sequel was Sapphire, and it won't be appearing till later. If you can't wait to find when, just do a little search and find out what month Sapphire is the birthstone for.

But this one was done with much love also. :D Coincidentally, this was the second drabble I've written, even ahead of Amethyst (February) for the simple reason that the associated properties were screaming 'Write me!' and they were really easy to do. Unlike the other drabbles, which I've written mostly in calendar order.

This chapter is dedicated to all who have ruby as their birthstone and to all Ruby Carbuncle lovers out there~ xD Spread the love for the little purple squirrel! (at least, according to Judai xD)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**RUBY: Simply Content**

**

* * *

**

"... Hey, Judai."

"Hmm?"

"I know we were occupied about the destruction of the world back then... I never got to ask you---..." Half-lidded peridot eyes slowly looked to the side, where Judai's head was comfortably set on his shoulder. "... why did you come looking for me?"

At this, Judai moved his head to face Johan and blinked owlishly. Johan quickly looked to the other side, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"What I mean is, I know I'm your friend. And back then you were a little rash." He chuckled and it was Judai's turn to be embarrassed.

Having gotten over his, Johan turned back to him with a questioning look. "But still, why take the risk just to bring me back?"

Judai adjusted his former lopsided sitting position that came from leaning on Johan's shoulder.

"Well, I admit that back then I only thought it was my fault you disappeared. So it was I who had to save you. I'm just that loyal to my friends."

"But if you didn't, you'd never have become Haou," Johan countered, having heard the full story from the others.

"That's true..." Judai trailed off, remembering those dark times. "But then..." He smiled at Johan. "I don't regret my decision at all. I'm glad I looked for you and saved you."

Johan tilted his head in curiosity.

The brown-haired duelist laughed before pulling Johan into a loving hug.

"Because you... just being here with me makes me the happiest person in the world."

**The end**

JULY: Ruby

Associated Properties: Contentment, dedication, happiness, enthusiasm

* * *

It makes me go 'Aww...' every time I review/spellcheck this, I swear xD This was rather fluffy...

I hope you enjoyed it.

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	8. PERIDOT: Crossing Boundaries

Hi. Rine-Line here presenting the eighth chapter!

There's something really different about this one, and I'm not talking about the mood difference, like with Pearl.

Firstly, this is the second episode-based chapter (the first being Emerald). This is based on Episode 115: Giese the Spirit Hunter, to be more specific the really Spiritshipping-suggestive scene there. You know the one where Judai wakes up from a nightmare and Johan is right in front of him, hands on his shoulders? Yep, that's it. xD (P.S. I squealed there.)

Second, even if I say it's episode-based, this chapter did not 'explicitly' occur. It was only implied and wasn't directly shown in the anime. This chapter is the product of my imagination and theory as to what happened in that implied scene.

xD Did that make your head spin? Sorry. But I think you'll understand what I mean once you read this drabble. Well, no more delaying. Here you go! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**PERIDOT: Crossing Boundaries **

**

* * *

**

The sight of you lying on the ground, unconscious, invoked a dread so immense in my heart.

Before I knew it I was running to your side, calling out your name. Sho sprinted after me, worried for you, too. He was panicking at first, but soon got his act together and ran to get some water.

As for me, I would have just been frozen in fear, had it not been for your condition. You looked completely drained of energy. It's almost like...

I shake my head furiously. It's something I don't want to ever happen to you.

With slight difficulty, I managed to support you across the bridge and then near the door. I have to admit, you were heavier than you looked. Must be because of the times we snuck out to steal some extra food...

But then, my reminiscing was interrupted when you suddenly started thrashing in your sleep.

I was shocked by the pained look on your face.

"Judai!"

A nightmare...?

Whatever it was about, it's probably bad. Your low cries are more than enough proof.

I wanted so much for it to stop but this was something I could not protect you from. If it was someone threatening you, I would save you without hesitation. But this...

All I could do was hold you reassuringly.

I don't know when I started caring for you this much that seeing you in pain like this also hurt me...

Started treating you like family...

_Please wake up, Judai..._

**The end**

AUGUST: Peridot

Associated Properties: Protection, family happiness, growth, passion

* * *

Okay... So as I said in the Author's Note up there, this scene definitely wasn't shown in the episode. We were only shown Judai's perspective from within his nightmare, but not Johan's view of it. We see Judai having a nightmare and then when he wakes up, there's Johan in front of him, and he's already across the bridge.

So this chapter was trying to explain what happened in the time Judai was unconscious. And of course, how he woke up with Johan holding him. xD

Next chapter... is finally the chapter those who were left hanging with Pearl has been waiting for ;)

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	9. SAPPHIRE: Distinction

Hi, hi. Finally, it's the Sapphire chapter!

Sapphire is one of my favourite gemstones. Not surprising, considering that my favourite colour is blue. And a blue Sapphire is just lovely~

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I recommend reading Chapter Pearl again before you read this drabble. As this is a sequel of sorts, it would be better if you refresh your memory with that chapter. I'm not saying that this is a requirement, but since the ideas of these two drabbles are connected, it would make reading this chapter much sweeter and more enjoyable.

Direct dialogue/subtitles belong to GymLeaderLance99 of Youtube.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**SAPPHIRE: Distinction**

**

* * *

**

I knew there was something different about you when I saw you at the docks. You look different from the last time I saw you.

You've changed.

I thought it was for the worse when you suddenly said you wanted me out of the way and challenged me to a duel to force me to.

It hurt me so much, but the side of me that cared for you was screaming that...

This was all wrong.

Even if you change, I believe that the way you treat me won't change. For the worse, no less.

I had no choice but to accept the duel, but if there was a way to see the cause and get you back to your senses, it was through this. As I stand in front of you, I realize that this is why I was secretly afraid for you to change.

When I saw the darkness in your Polymerization card, however, I felt both relieved and afraid.

Relieved that what you said about wanting me to go away wasn't something from the bottom of your heart.

Afraid that the darkness managed to trick you.

But the real new you shone in the duel against Fujiwara.

"Of course I also want to duel with Johan. It would be painful to think I could be defeated by him, but that can also be fun."

You didn't change completely, Judai.

You've only grown up.

You may be wiser now but you're still you.

And it makes me happy.

**The end**

SEPTEMBER: Sapphire

Associated Properties: Wisdom, truth, victory, serenity

* * *

Well, what do you think? It was worth it reading Chapter Pearl again, right? This was because I was targeting the parallels and connections of Pearl's theme, Innocence, and Sapphire's theme of Wisdom.

Innocence and Wisdom. At first glance, they seem like they have nothing in common but the way I see it, innocence is something often tagged to children, while wisdom is to adults. Seeing as we all go through childhood and adulthood and there are lots of changes accompanying the transition, I thought that was how they were connected.

If I didn't recommend a reread of Chapter Pearl, I thought you readers wouldn't be able to make sense of the innocence-wisdom theme I had going on. So I had to make that an important note at the top.

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	10. OPAL: The Tiniest Glimmer

Hello! Since it's another weekend, you get to see the next chapter early!

This is, again, another episode-based chapter. The chapter is based on Episode 119: Triple Contact Fusion! Magma Neos!

It's the second part of Judai's duel with Professor Cobra.

Direct dialogue/subtitles belong to GymLeaderLance99 of Youtube.

Well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**OPAL: The Tiniest Glimmer**

**

* * *

**

My mind and everything around me is in darkness. Is everything Professor Cobra said about me true? That I just duel for myself? That nobody is depending on me? If so, then that means I'm not a hero...

"You idiot!"

... Johan?

"Don't be a fool! Everyone's always counted on you!"

I was surprised, because of both your words and your passionate voice. I've never seen you this heated-up except when you were duelling Giese. If I'd known you to be the type, I would say that you were angry.

Angry at me for being a coward.

But I see something shining behind your eyes.

Back with Giese, you were angry at him for his cruel acts to monster spirits. Both your words and your emotions showed it. You have the same face from back then now, yet the feeling that I get from you is different.

Your passion is still there.

But so is your trust in me.

I was in the lowest of spirits, ready to give up to my fate. The situation was hopeless. I have nothing on my field and my hand. What could I possibly do to win?

But you didn't give up on me.

So...

"I won't give up!"

As long as my deck is with me, and you and your strong feelings are there to lift my fighting spirit...

No matter how small the light of chance is...

I have to go on and reach for it.

"Hope of Fifth!"

Thank you, Johan.

**The end**

OCTOBER: Opal

Associated Properties: Hope, emotion, confidence

* * *

Hope of Fifth is one of Judai's cards that always get him through bleak situations. I might need to check again but I'm pretty sure Episode 119 is when Judai first played that card. You might say I could have chosen any episode he did play it but that being the first time was special, and furthermore, Johan was in there supporting him.

The other times he played it was the duel with Yubel, and we all know Johan was with Professor Chronos below the cloud duel arena, and also during the duel with Fujiwara but Johan was already knocked out by then after using Mamorubeki Mono (The One Worth Protecting) card.

So yeah, I think this was the only instance I've seen Judai play the card with Johan watching. Unless I'm missing something though, I'm kind of forgetful. xD

I hope you enjoyed anyways.

And hmm... The story's nearing the end. ToT

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	11. TOPAZ: Piece of Heaven

Yeah, we're not hallucinating. This is the penultimate chapter!

The drabble's title is actually the title of one of my favourite Weiss Kreuz OPs. Funnily enough, the song's lyrics aren't exactly a match for this drabble's theme. Just the title.

Well... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**TOPAZ: Piece of Heaven**

**

* * *

**

Is being able to see duel monster spirits a curse? Or a gift?

Being able to see them since I was young was both good and bad for me. Talking to spirits is fun but it draws curious looks from other kids. The glances they send me are rather uncomfortable but I've learned to ignore them.

That doesn't mean I've completely gotten over it though. I still feel self-conscious sometimes.

When I met the Gem Beasts, it was truly a time I felt it was a gift. Ruby and the other Gem Beasts are like my family because they care for me and support my heart. They never leave me, even in duels. If I couldn't see them and talk to them, I'd never have gotten close to them like now.

But meeting you, Judai, and finding out you have the same ability as me and sharing the same kindness and enjoyment with spirits, made me realize that seeing spirits was more than what I first thought.

It got to the stage where I don't care if I'm talking to them in front of a crowd with everyone watching like our first duel, to the point where I no longer pay attention to the eyebrows raised in confusion, to the phase wherein I wish the fun moments would never end.

The ability to see duel monster spirits is definitely not a curse. But thanks to you, Judai, I've realized that it's also more than just a gift.

It's a blessing.

**The end**

NOVEMBER: Topaz

Associated Properties: Good luck, providence, feelings of happiness, balancing emotions

* * *

This is quite deep, but the view in this drabble is that: Gift is synonymous to blessing but they're not the same level. Gifts can be good or bad, you can accept it with a smile or a frown. But blessing is... Well, a level above that. It's something that makes you happy and thankful, and you'd never think of it as something bad.

Hm... There's no use denying it. But yeah, last chapter is coming up next. Hope you readers have time to read on Thursday (when I'll post it). The last chapter is very special. :D

I hope you enjoyed the second last chapter!

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


	12. TURQUOISE: Promise

FINAL CHAPTER! *cue dramatic music*

You might probably be both sad and excited about this like I am, but I still hope you like this.

This drabble is special for three reasons: 1) It's the last! Yeah, that counts. xD 2) This has 300 words, unlike the standard 250 of the previous 11 gemstones and 3) The setting is clearly hinted as post-series.

So... Hopefully you have the time to read the whole drabble as well as the special author's note at the bottom.

I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

**TURQUOISE: Promise**

**

* * *

**

Johan Andersen wasn't a social butterfly, nor was he a wallflower.

But he felt that this quiet glittery night of stargazing, his back propped against a tree and the cold night wind blowing every once in a while, was made special, wonderful and irreplaceable only by the presence of a certain brunette who was sprawled on the grass that spread under the tree, his head using Johan's lap as a pillow, as both stared enthralled by the pinpricks of light dotting the surreal, beautiful night sky.

"Johan?" the brown-haired boy murmured.

"Yes, Judai?" he responded tenderly.

"We've... been through a lot, haven't we?" Judai grinned lightly at him.

Johan smiled back. "Yes, we have," he replied, referring to their third year at Duel Academia. "And..."

"... We survived." Judai finished.

"I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world though." Johan ran his hand through the brown locks. "Because it's those trials that made our bond stronger."

Judai basked in the comfortable feeling emanated by those nimble fingers caressing his hair. Deep down he knew that he agreed with what Johan said.

The bluenette continued, "I learned a lot of things from that. Like never leaving you alone again." He remembered how he was the reason for the saddest period of Judai's life.

"Me too. I won't doubt you anymore either." Being tricked by Darkness into mistaking Johan as the enemy and at one time believing that Johan was dead will always be heart-rending memories.

But now all of them were only memories.

What mattered was that they're both alive and with a bright future ahead of them.

He flashed Johan his trademark 'Gotcha' pose, smiling up to him. "Promise."

With a wink and a smile, Johan also did the pose, his own forefinger and middle finger touching Judai's.

"Always."

**The end**

DECEMBER: Turquoise

Associated Properties: Spiritual Bonding, happiness, prosperity, peace, serenity

* * *

Finally.

The real end for this drabble set.

This last chapter's associated properties were very connected to Spiritshipping that I couldn't help emphasizing with an underline. xD

Does the lack of a confession disappoint you? No direct 'I love you' from the both of them? But this is because I wrote this fic with the aim of showing the wonders of Spiritshipping and exploring Johan and Judai's emotions without any direct confession, because that's how I see them in canon. Why do we love Spiritshipping and point out hints for them in the series even though we've never heard them confirm if they really loved each other in words? Because their actions do speak louder than words~

Oh yes, this is a really huge favour to ask of you all, but I'd be happy if you can tell me which drabble you loved the most. It would help me know what area of my writing I should improve. ^o^

I'd like to express my most heartfelt **T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U** to all those who reviewed, put this story into favourites and alerts, and even just remained anonymous... In short, all who read this story and enjoyed it. Thank you for the three weeks (if you check your calendar, this fic ran at exactly three weeks) of support, encouragement and the laughs. I hope you felt the beauty, fun and sweetness of Spiritshipping with these drabbles.

This maybe the last chapter, but it's not the end of my love for this pairing. If you check out Chapter Emerald, I mentioned there that 'I have a major Spiritshipping fanfiction project in the works'.

Well, it's certainly true.

I called it major because it involved book and internet research. And it's more than 20 pages! It really required total hard work and inspiration.

So... Ignoring the fact that this is advertising, I really hope you can spare time to read it when I get to post it on Saturday. :D

Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this fic.

~Rine-Line


End file.
